Yo sí lucharía por ti
by katherineSN
Summary: Unos ojos azules, vivaces, contemplan una y otra vez al chico de la expresión melancólica, preguntándose qué lo hizo ser tan distante y misterioso. Ella intentará devolverle la vida al joven Christian Grey, enfrentándose así a unas sombras más hondas que cualquier golpe o latigazo dado por la "Sra. Robinson". "-Quiero ser tu apoyo; déjame curar tus heridas" -susurró Anastasia.


**Capítulo 1**

**Christian POV**

_Vivimos en nuestro propio mundo_

_Sentimos la carga que creamos_

_Quién sabe qué es real_

Alargué ambos brazos, permitiendo que el viento envolviera la piel desnuda de esa zona. Pronto todo acabaría. El sufrimiento, el dolor, el odio; todo quedaría en la nada cuando dejara de sentir. Suspiré ahora entusiasmado por esa muda promesa que da la muerte.

El odio hacia mí mismo también se desvanecerá.

_Y el día está por llegar_

_Y el día está por llegar_

_Cuando decidas en qué te convertirás_

Negué con la cabeza, yo ya no puedo cambiar lo que soy, no hay esperanza ni redención posible para mí. La noche era increíblemente silenciosa; ni los carros se asomaban por la autopista. Seattle estaba en su mejor momento, cobijado por las extraordinarias luces de las estrellas, en todo su esplendor. La canción que interpretaba Anastasia invitaba a los transeúntes a entrar a la cafetería, y cómo no hacerlo, si sólo su voz era lo único puro en este manchado mundo.

_Sé que lo sabes_

_Lo sabes_

_Pero tú no puedes escoger quién está dentro_

_Mas si tú solo me lo muestras_

_Déjame conocerlo_

_Entonces lucharé por ti esta noche_

Su canción se llevaba los restos de miedo en mi interior. Ella me cobijaba sin saberlo.

Miré hacia atrás del muro. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, traicioneras, logrando escapar de mi control. Ni siquiera en este momento, en el que estoy completamente decidido a morir, la debilidad propia del humano me deja en paz. Mi cuerpo se negaba a caer, mis pies se removían inquietos, queriendo regresar al suelo seguro, a la calidez de la cafetería y escapar así de la amenaza del muro en el que me hallaba. Apreté los dientes y me obligué a contemplar el frío cemento que recibiría mi caída.

-Eres una basura, Grey. Nadie, escúchame bien, chiquillo: NADIE te podrá amar jamás. No eres más que un niño asustado –las palabras de Elena seguían resonando en mi cabeza, incluso tras dos años de haberla perdido.

-No, no por favor. Basta –chillé a la nada, apretándome los oídos. Mi pecho volvió a agrietarse, dejándome sin aire al rememorar aquello. En mi mente prevalecía la imagen de su cabello rubio brillando con el sol y su sonrisa segura. Resbalé y empecé a caer, distraído, pero mis dedos alcanzaron a aferrar una viga en medio de mi descenso. El corazón latía con frenesí, martilleando mi cabeza.

-Suéltate, Grey. Vamos, hazlo. Deja de ser un cobarde –me regañé, temblando, mas era inútil, no conseguí que los dedos soltasen su agarre férreo. Mi instinto por vivir seguía presente, ¡rayos! Unas luces titilantes me llamaron la atención y con esfuerzo giré la cabeza, intrigado, en medio de mi lucha interna. Al parecer el local tenía una falla eléctrica, porque a través de las ventanas traseras se veía la penumbra en la que quedó sumido.

No obstante la canción permanecía en mi cabeza.

_El mundo no puede transformarse lo suficiente_

_Nunca cambia para nosotros_

Eso lo sabía bien.

-Seré libre –susurré al infinito.

Caí. Sin darme cuenta logré soltarme y el aire me cortaba la cara por la fuerza de la gravedad que en este caso jugaba a mi favor. Todo habría acabado. Sonreí antes de que todo se volviese negro.

**Anastasia POV**

Salí del calentito local sin abrigo, por lo que mis dientes castañearon inmediatamente, reprochándome el estar enfrentando el frío impenetrable de la noche en Seattle. Uní mis manos una y otra vez, buscando recuperar la temperatura con la fricción de mi piel. No funcionó, obviamente.

El vaho de mi aliento ascendió en una difusa espiral, cortando la oscuridad. La piel se me puso de gallina otra vez. Observé en derredor, alarmada. Algo no iba bien, pude sentirlo desde que empecé a cantar.

-Y dile a Grey que deje de haraganear si no quiere que esta vez sí lo despida –gritó Jack desde la entrada de la cafetería en penumbra, sobresaltándome. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Solté un bufido, pues sabía qué estaría haciendo Christian: estaría fumando en el pequeño cobertizo y como siempre, yo le reñiría que si acaso no tiene consciencia de que quemará todo el lugar y bla, bla.

Al principio creí que su actitud sólo pretendía molestar, llamar la atención, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con él, (bueno, en realidad apenas me hablaba, así que me contentaba con mirarlo a la distancia), notaba que en sus ojos carentes de brillo se escondía una melancolía enorme, aplastante. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba lleno de tristeza?

Meneé la cabeza. Mejor me concentraba o tropezaría con mis propios pies.

Pero mis manos jamás tocaron el pomo de la puerta de roble en la casita, jamás lograron reparar las fuentes de voltaje, porque escuché una voz masculina que susurraba a la noche. Mi estómago se contrajo al escuchar la voz.

-Seré libre.

¿Christian? Miré a todos lados, buscándole, y cuando me preparaba para abrir la boca y llamarle, percibí por el rabillo del ojo cómo algo caía inexorablemente. El movimiento venía del edifico a pocos metros, y específicamente, de la altura de una de sus zonas ruinosas. ¡Alguien se iba a suicidar!

Oh, por Dios. OH POR DIOS.

El grito desesperado por esa persona, por no poder extender unas manos mágicas para atraparle, se tornó un chillido desgarrador cuando reconocí la figura que ya iba a impactar en el suelo. Su contorno y los cabellos alborotados quedaron grabados en mi mente desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí. Al igual que sus ojos grises.

Era él y había impactado con el suelo.

Mi mundo se desmoronó.

**Hola, hola. Este es mi primer fic de 50 Sombras de Gey, ojalá esté al menos decente, jeje. La canción a la que me refería es _Fight for you_ - Pia Mia Feat. Chance The Rapper,**** de la banda sonora de la película Divergente. Les recomiendo que la oigan mientras leen; la voz de la chica es tan conmovedora que entenderán los sentimientos de Christian. ¿Creen que Grey logre sobrevivir?**


End file.
